The Keepers
by Charlie73
Summary: A new regime is coming to power. How will they deal with the responsibilities? One thinks they are not ready, while the other has to learn a complete new way of life they weren't prepared for. Can they come together, to fulfill the purpose the Guardians require? HEA M because I'm paranoid. some oc (not much)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight, or the characters within, only the ones I've created on my own. Everything else goes to Stephanie Meyer with thanks for letting me play in the sandbox. (this goes for the rest of the story)

I promise nothing with this story. Not consistent updates, not a lot of angst ( I don't know how to write that and my schedule is always off) I just am writing this for enjoyment and for clarity of mind (it helps keep my mind clear when there's too much clutter)

I'll try not to make chapters too short, and as of right now I don't have a clue where this story is going lol. I'm writing one chapter at a time as the story floats about in my head.

No beta, all mistakes are mine, and you're welcome to point fingers at me about it. (not that I'll listen :P)

I do though, hope you'll enjoy this journey with me, and feel free to throw out ideas! Who knows this could turn into one of those choose your own adventure stories!

*hugs*

The Keepers

Prologue

He looked down upon his wife, her hair beginning to show the faintest of grey at the roots. She smiled lovingly up at him. They were calm. Their eyes spoke to each other without even a word whispered from their lips. The time had come. They felt it, it reverberated it's need for change in their bones.

He lowered his hands to her beautifully caramel colored head, leaning down as he did so, to place a sweet and tender kiss to her forehead. Giving her a slight nod for permission, she in turn gave it in return with same soft nod. His fingers ever so softly lifted the jeweled piece from its resting spot upon her head.

She sighed, then sat up straighter. The world had literally been lifted from her shoulders. She gave him a cheeky grin, throwing her chin in his direction to quicken his pace. He winked playfully then turned, placing the ornament onto its waiting carrier.

They stole one last look at each other, then proceeded to call in their family.

Change was upon them all.

No one knew what the future would hold, or how their family would react to it.

They looked forward to watching it all unfold before their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The Keepers

Ch1.

A lithe young man stands in his conservatory. This was his favorite place in the world. You just couldn't beat the view. A crystal clear teal colored lake with lazy waves glistened in the sun. The long leaved grasses collected along the edges, swaying softly into the breeze. The smell of his favorite flower with scents of sweet floral with a dash of mint was wafting into his nose and surrounding the air around him. Animals chattering and chirping off in the distance.

It was peaceful, relaxing for the young man, the weight of things to come had begun to descend on him. His hands were held together thoughtfully behind his back, his feet stood shoulder length apart. He was noted that this was his posture when he was in deep contemplation.

He knew what was happening the moment he had stepped into his parents' formal room when they had called for them all.

It wasn't hard to know, when he saw the object upon its perch. They all knew. His brother, and cousin, her parents, they all knew as well.

The object spun slowly, glowing a neutral white, just the softest of light emanating from it.

He hung his head ever so minutely, taking a deep breath and nodding at his parents, a grim, tight smile forming on his lips.

His voice crackled a little before clearing it. His gaze looked directly to his parents, they were sitting on their chairs, locked together in a cozy embrace. His body softened at the sight, and he gave them a genuine smile.

"Mother, Father" he spoke gazing hesitantly at the object. "It's time then? You've decided on your course?"

They looked at each other giving playful glances and touching each other over their bright red and gold colored attire that sat upon their bodies in various, likely inappropriate places, it made their children wince with embarrassment. "Yes son, we've decided it was time. "

They paused, then added "It," pointing at the glowing object "it let us know today, that it was truly time now. "

The young man nodded in appreciation. "Alright then."

His parents looked at him with supportive sadness. "You know son that we will always be here. That we will support you in whatever you need, whatever questions you have, whatever you face. You will always have our support and our love." He nodded in affirmation of their words.

His mother spoke this time, "I know you feel you are not ready, that you're not up for this challenge. Please do not stress so over it, it would not have chosen you, if it did not have faith in you. Remember, son, why we are here, what our history is. There is need out there, will you not help?" she looked to him, concerned and pleading.

The son in him seeking to comfort his mother, gave her a slick smile and a wink. "Yes Mother, of course, it is our duty, our chance to help, and our hope to give to others in need. I would not shirk on my duties, I'm just not sure that I'm ready to make such monumental decisions. You know how I am, agonizing over what shirt to wear in the morning" he chuckled.

His mother grinned. "Then buck up son, you have a duty to perform, it is not such a bad duty to perform. I feel good about this transition. I have hope, and I will share it with you always. "

His parents got up and walked down their short stair steps, reaching out with both arms and encasing their young ones.

The fathers calm voiced echoed out. "It will all be alright, do not concern too much over all this, what is it I always say?"

Immediately the three younglings huffed out playfully "Everything happens for a reason, and we should have faith that it is the right thing"

They all laughed and released the tension from the air. The older man took a drink from an offered cup, swallowed and sighed licking his lips.

"Go my children and family, it is time you prepared. They will not wait long; the ceremony is to be held tonight!"

Grabbing his son by the shoulder, "You remember what you were taught? The procedure, how to prepare?"

The son nodded. "Yes Father, I'll go now, I'll see you later on tonight. Thank you both, I will not let you down."

"We never thought for a moment that you would dear, your father and I have all the faith in the world for you, you will be excellent! Never forget how much we love you"

He relaxed for a moment and nodded his head, turning with a wave backwards at shoulder height. He was headed for his ready room, to step into it for the first time ever.

Xoxoxoxoxo

The young man stepped towards the plain white door, with two men in vivid red and gold attire standing guard on each side. It looked from the outside as if they were keeping watch over a vault filled with gold. Instead, it was a place of much more importance.

Guards watched the young man carefully as he timidly and cautiously opened the door and stepped in, then closing it behind him. They never moved from the spot, but after a quick, serious glance at each other, stood attention with even a much higher degree of alertness than they once held.

He took a few moments to look inside, found the room pristine white, circular. There were panels of all different sizes and shapes within the moderate sized room.

In the middle was a large, padded captain's style chair, a bar at the foot for his feet to rest. He ran his hand over the back of it, and carefully sat down.

A panel on the wall in front of him flipped over and there on the backside of it, looked like a screen of some sort. It flickered on, gave some buzzing sounds and a picture appeared of a place he was duly unfamiliar with. A female voice spoke and echoed in the room.

The tenor tones were warm he decided, and they helped him relax in his seat, he finally seemed to take a breath.

"Good Afternoon regent heir"

"Good Afternoon"

"It is found by the Celestial Guardians that it is time for the governance of your world to change, do you comply?"

"yes"

"Very well then, let's begin our charter of change. You will go through a series of tests, and will be asked many questions. These are to help in the search for your match, please understand the world has already been chosen, the Stone simply needs to know you to find her way to the one. Do you understand and accept?"

"yes"

"Let's begin"

The young man then sat for what felt like hours, he was exhausted, but also, in a way, elated and excited for the change.

He turned to his own rooms, cleaned himself up, ate his meal quietly but with haste, and changed his clothes, now wearing a sophisticated teal and deep sapphire royal cloak over mink brown colored form fitting pants. He was a sight to behold indeed.

The throne room awaited him, and as he stepped foot inside, everyone in attendance turned their heads to look upon him.

Never did he feel the weight of the world, as he did in that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

The Keepers

Ch2.

The small crowd dressed almost predominately in red and gold clapped quietly as he entered further into the room, close to a pedestal that had been moved from his parent's room.

He nodded in acknowledgement towards them all. His valiant green eyes seeking out those who matter most to him, and giving them a reassuring smile.

"Dear ladies and gentleman of the courts, it is with a humble heart that we are here to mourn the passing of a great reign from those that had a magnificent impact on the hearts and minds of our entire world. "He took a silver glass from a table nearby and lifted it in the air.

"Let us toast and give thanks to all they gave, the love they shared, and the time they spent on making all of us better beings" He bowed gracefully to his parents, then took a drink. "We thank you for all that you did, and hope you will join us in some small way in our world's next grand adventure, we all know I could use the help" he gave them a playful wink whilst the rest of the room toasted and chuckled among themselves.

His parents rose from their seats and walked over to him, both encasing him in a warm, loving hug.

"Thank you, son, we look forward to your future and to see what all will transpire, we know without doubt that you will continue to make this world a better place for all who call it home."

They set their drinks down and mother and son walked closer to the pedestal. She carefully took the faintly glowing object into her hands, carefully prying the jewel from its spot upon the ornament.

She then with great care placed it into his awaiting hands.

"This is your life, the life of our people, the life of our future. Take it with great care, respect it, and above all hold it most dear, for it will bring you the greatest joy you have ever known son"

The jewel warmed in his palms, pulsing ever so softly. He could have sworn the pulse matched his own heartbeat.

"Thank you mother, I swear to you and all present that I will do everything I can, to continue your legacy and continue to care for those who need compassion"

He carefully placed the warm, oval shaped jewel into a new pedestal. There was a stand of sorts, created by three prongs of life-like fibers. They seemed to come alive and caressed the jewel and held it in place, above the top. The fibers and the jewel pulses in rhythm. Rainbows of colors swirling between the set, finally settling upon a combination of teal and deep sapphire blue. The stone still swirled in that color as if the inside of it were a living creature, swimming about aimlessly.

After some time, as all the onlookers watched with great concern, an image appeared above the stone, then it was as if it was zooming through space itself. Galaxies and stars, black holes and supernovas passed by at incredible speed.

The pulsing sharpened into a furious uptick, his mother reaching out, grabbing his upper arm sharply, her worry and curiosity evident. He simply covered her hand with his own as his eyes never ventured from the stone.

The speed of motion began to slow, a bright star with a circular galaxy appeared before them. The star just barely visibly pulsing. It was dying. The motion finally stopped at a planet not all that far from its center.

This world came into view, it appeared to have shades of blue, and white, masses of land between oceans of water.

The stone then started to morph, pieces of it came unattached, 6 pieces to be exact. Then the stone itself elongated, turning into a small version of being similar to themselves.

The pulsing stopped, but their color became more intense, a white lite erupted from within them all and the smaller stones disappeared while the original stopped all movement. The being it shaped into itself stuck with its arms and legs outward, a small voice seemed to come from within the stone and the stone's light seemed to turn off at the same time.

"We have found her"

It promptly then disappeared in thin air, leaving a stunned audience, to wait and prepare.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile, elsewhere on a cold planet, a father is trying to get a daughter to listen to reason.

"Papa, please sit down, you can't continue further, you are not feeling well and I am strong, I will find what you need, but I can't do what I need to do unless I know you are safe and will stay that way."

"Baby girl, please don't go, wait, let me rest some and we'll go out tomorrow! The outside is too dangerous for you alone, and it would kill me to see you hurt!"

The sassy girl gives her father a wink and whistles up in the air above them. A large and echoing howl returns the whistle.

"See, I have Jake, and you know no one and nothing will ever get past that big lug."

Her father pulled at his greying hair, a deep and guttural cough erupted from his chest. He nodded his concession.

"Please baby girl, do not be long, watch for shadows, listen to Jake, I'll worry about you when you're not here. Be safe, remember how much I love you"

She pushed him gently down on their make shift cot, covering him up with layers of tattered blankets and kissed him on his heated forehead.

"I'll remember papa, you sleep and get some rest. I'll find what we need and we'll get you better. I love you too"

He had already fallen asleep by the time the last words were out of her mouth. She wiped a stray tear from her eye, tying up her long chocolate stringy hair into a version of a ponytail and then gathered up the mangled jackets and made sure she had double her socks on, wearing her father's boots to compensate for thickness. She grabbed her ratty old duster and her walking staff as well as a backpack, and climbed out of their dwelling.

Shivering she stepped out into the cold air. The squish of new snow crunching beneath her feet. A great big tawny colored fur monster pranced to her side and nuzzled her arm. She stroked his fur over his head and neck.

Covering her eyes with her hand to shade out the bright sun, she looked for a direction to go.

"I'll never understand how with a sun so bright, there's so much snow? It doesn't make sense Jake!" she bumped into the behemoth of a dog playfully and pointed her staff towards the east.

"That way Jake, there's bound to be something we can use that way"

As the pair trudged along in the deep snow drifts, her thoughts were as they always were, busy, worried, wondering if there was ever anything better than this existence. Her thoughts were sad, Jake could sense them and he moved from his watching spot to a more cuddle worthy distance and whined for her attention. She smiled and threw her stick, he fetched of course and brought it back as comical as it was to see him bouncing through the drifts with this great big thing sticking from both sides of his face.

"Jake, you goofy mongrel!" reaching down and laying her staff on the grass to pet his face, he of course thought this was great and licked away at her face, which caused her tension to melt away.

As she got herself back together she noticed some odd things happening in the sky above her. First there were giant snowflakes dancing in the air, flitting about. Strange, she thought, but kept walking.

Then a little further down, a bright light appeared, but unlike the sun, this didn't hurt her eyes. Jake of course, moved closer to her, ever watchful.

The glowing light got closer and closer, she was so mesmerized she couldn't even move. Then the light began to morph into this blue colored crystal shape, but it looked like a person to her. Her mouth dropped open.

The crystal being lowered to the ground, but left no marks in the snow as it moved forward towards her and she began to check her own forehead for a fever like her fathers.

It beamed at her in a weird crystalline type of smile. She actually felt… at ease?

"Isabella, it is so good to finally meet you dear one"


	4. Chapter 4

The Keepers Ch3

Jake softly growled at the figure, while Bella felt as though she faint, she was sure she would. The being glowed softly, a feat of its own considering the blazing bright sun. It watched Bella with a soft blue and teal alternating pulsing beat.

"Isabella, they call me Hope, and we are here to help you. You've been selected through divine choice. Your future is a bright one, but I must tell you dear, we must make haste, there is not much time left on this planet of yours."

Bella stood there grabbing Jake's fur tightly with her fingers, her breathing was sharp and exaggerated. When it felt like eon's had passed since the being's last words, her mouth opened and closed several times as she searched hard to try and find the words she wanted to say first.

"I, I am sorry, but… what's going on? Who are you, what do you want with me, I can't go anywhere, my father is sick and I must find something for him before he gets worse?!"

Hope smiled softly at her, pushing her crystalline blue arms out towards Bella as if to give her a hug. Bella noticed that where her eyes should be instead teal opalesque spots shined at her, it made her shiver along her spine. She stepped closer placing a hand on Jake's head and his tongue lapped out of his mouth and fell straight to the snow, snoring, loudly.

The tinkle of what sounded like wind chimes flittered the air as Hope giggled at the beast. A sharp squeal caught her attention.

Bella bent down frightfully worried for her companion. "What did you do to him?!" Her fists gathered at her sides in anger.

Hope gently placed her glass like fingers under Bella's chin. "Do not fret dear one, he is happily dreaming of all things beastly, I promise you no harm will come to him. He's to join you in your next adventure, and he certainly can't do that if he's not at full speed!" She grinned at Bella and it seemed to relax her as she took in his lumpy growly sleeping position.

"What is going on? What's happening, can you tell me please, I don't understand!"

Hope nods in acquiescence. "Yes Isabella, everything will be told to you in time, and as you need it, but for now, you must follow your dear Jake in peaceful slumber. The journey is long, and while you'll be aware of the outside world as we travel, your body will be resting, among other things. Let me tell you a story…."

She then ever so gently touched Bella's forehead with the index finger of her other glass hand, slipping her into a deep but enlightened sleep.

Bella's form slumped over on top of Jake's snoring one. Hope clapped her hands together, then spread them palms forward, fingers spread apart, making a bubble over the pair effectively creating a snow globe around them.

She turned to look at the sun and her brow furrowed, a soft keening sound emanated from her. The six separate crystals one by one eventually came to her and floated about her head.

"Have you accomplished all your tasks?" She asked of the jewels as she took in each of their colors.

They pulsed back at her, she nodded in response for the affirmative understanding.

"We must hurry; the sun is setting at a quicker pace than was predicted. You go on and get your charges in where they need to be, I'll be just behind you."

The crystals then seemed to disappear from the air instantly. She smiled and gathered her new companions in their safety bubble, tapping on it twice and watching the globe reverberate her tapping. The inhabitants stirring just slightly.

With a quick flick of her fingers, they were no longer on Earth. She softly called to Bella, who stirred, but didn't wake.

"Bella dear, I know you can hear me, I am in your dreams now dear one, and you are safe." Her hand waved over the globe and what looked like a picture appeared. Bella gasped softly in her sleep.

"It is not a picture, it's a window Bella. That glowing dot is your sun. I want you to keep an eye on it while we get you further to your new destination, it will help you to understand what is happening to you."

In her sleep her eyes were glued to the window and that spot, she squinted trying to understand what she was seeing. The spot seemed to be glowing brighter and bigger with each pulse, or breath as it looked like it was taking. Then without any warning, it flashed brightly and grew in immensity, then just disappeared from her sight, leaving behind an empty spot of discolored clouds and vapors.

Bella sat with tears in her eyes in her dream state. She felt as if she instinctually knows what just happened.

"My father, everyone left on earth…" she looked to Hope, sadness filled her eyes "are they all gone? Am I to be all alone now?"

Hope shook her head "No Isabella, they are all safe. Your earth is gone, but you are far from alone. Watch the universe go by in all its vastness. Relax, and enjoy the view, we'll only get it once" She winked to her.

Bella laid back onto Jake and watched through the window, beautiful colors and a soft sound like the wind over the snow drifts was floating around inside the bubble. "I just can't understand what is going on, what is happening, how does this all work?" Pointing to Hope and the bubble and the vacuum of space they were currently zipping through.

Hope nodded at her in encouragement. "All your questions, they are smart ones, your inquiries, your curiosity. It is part of why you were chosen dear one."

Bella looked at hope her mouth agape. "Please, explain to me what you mean and how do you mean I was chosen? Who is doing the choosing? Where are we going?"

The tinkling chimes returned as Hope giggled.

"Let me get to that story Isabella"

Bella settled into Jake's tummy, waving a hand at Hope to get started with a smirk on her face.

"Once upon a time, there was nothing. Just a blackness void of any light, color, softness, life. There was a consciousness, but it was if it was nothing but a new babe. Being the new babe, it had to learn everything new. The first thing it learned, like most new babes, is that it didn't like the dark. It was cold, unfriendly, and lonely. The babe decided it wanted to get out of the dark, and just like that a brightness showed to it and it smiled."

Hope grinned at the entranced Bella, then continued with the story.

"As time goes by and the babe learns new skills, it's world gets bigger and bigger. It learns new skills, new talents. It was no longer lonely, having made friends and creatures of all sorts and shapes. Now there was not one consciousness, but an infinity of them."

Bella tilted her head confused, "What happens next?"

Hope continued, "This new consciousness became adults if you will. They made a new set of babes, and look after them. It's a never-ending cycle that as one set end, a new one grows, repairs the worlds and then repeats itself after eons upon eons of time. Dear one, you and yours are the newest babes. The Elder consciousness, they are called the Celestial Guardians, and they have assigned you as the newest cleric or queen if you will of the Astral Keepers."

Bella just stood there looking at Hope with utter disbelief. "That can't' be true, it just doesn't make sense!"

Hope sent a surge of warmth into the bubble, then showed Bella a dream, or vision, just short flashes of pictures and scenes of things in their past and images of her future into her sleeping body.

"It is true Isabella, you are the peoples' new leader, you will work with the other keepers of worlds, restoring the consciousness to what it's supposed to be and you will be a grand one indeed. More will come to you, but for now, since we come to our stop, you need rest, and relaxation. When you awake, your life and body will be much different, and we are positive you will rise to the challenge."

Bella fell swiftly asleep before she was able to glance out of the globe's window one last time.

In a small but cozy room, three forms appeared from seemingly thin air. The blue crystalline figure danced, and morphed into a soft looking blanket shape along the ceiling, emanating a light from within it over the sleeping figures of the two other creatures.

Those forms were in a deep slumber, and as an emerald-eyed Regent Heir looked on them with complete curiosity, their bodies were lit softly in sapphire blue, glowing as the crystal performed her magic to meld itself with these new beings.

He found himself anxiously awaited their awakening.


	5. Chapter 5

The Keepers Ch4

The young man stood gazing over the forms, a soft repetitive knock sounded on the door. He knew exactly who it was and it caused him to smirk. Walking over, he opened the door and greeted the visitor.

"Hello Mother, please come in."

The lightly gray haired woman seemed to float into the room, her deep green eyes taking everything in, and it lifted her spirits.

"You know, I always wondered about this part," she looked towards her son. "Your father always said it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever witnessed, but he never went into details. I had to see for myself, I hope you do not mind my intrusion son?"

He chuckled lightly, putting an arm affectionately across her shoulders and pulling her into him for support. Whether it was for her or him he didn't know.

"Mom, you never have to ask. You know that"

She patted him on the chest with her palm, in a placating manner. Then set her eyes along the newest arrivals.

"The others of her kind have all been taken to the infirmary, they were sorted and are in the process of healing. I'm told there's far less of her kind than there was of mine."

She looked on at the prone figure and sighed sadly.

"I'm sure they'll cope, but there's not enough of them in young enough age to survive on their own, they'll need to become one with the rest, I can see how they were chosen. I can only imagine what it must have been like on their planet."

The lady looked up at her son, puzzling over his facial expressions.

"Are you happy so far, with the choosing?"

She glanced towards the pair "and what is that beside her?" she chuckled.

He chuckled along with her shrugging slightly.

"I have no idea, it appears as if it's her companion, but of course we won't know these things until the crystal is done, and she wakes up"

His mother walked swiftly over to the figures, gently pulling a blanket over the female form. 

"She's quite the beauty Edward, even before the change is complete, I can only hope that you'll be as happy as your father and I are. Nothing is ever smooth at first in these things, it takes time, patience, and respect on each other's parts. I am sure, however, that you will more than rise to the challenge. What do you think of her so far?"

Placing his chin into his palm, the thoughtful expression crosses his face that she always got a giggle from, her overly serious young man, whom she thought was an adult before he was aged two.

"I do not know mother, obviously she's breathtaking, and I can't even see her fully with the lights and shadows and those threadbare clothes covering her. She seems, young, almost too young. I can't help but wonder if someone who looks so tiny and frail will be able to overcome the task she's been assigned with?" He sighed, walking over and adjusting the blanket so that it tucked under her feet.

"But be that as it may, she was chosen, and so was I, and I will do everything within my being to support her, no matter what comes our way."

His mother hugged him tightly, stepping on her tippy toes to give him a peck on his cheek and leaving with a wink. As she shut the door, she paused, looking at him with the eyes that only a mother has for her child.

"You need not worry my son, you are as perfect for her, as she is for you. I should know" She grinned gleefully at his blushing face and quietly closed the door behind her, leaving him to stew in his befuddlement.

"And don't worry about her clothes son, we won't get her into new ones until she's fully awake. It's quite a shock to the system waking up and knowing someone has seen you so intimately as to have your clothes changed while you slept."

For the next few days, he stood vigilant at their side. He only stepped out to eat a meager meal and then quickly went back to his post watching over her.

He was amazed at how she changed, there were threads of blue and teal locks in her hair, she seemed to have grown in height as well, for the blanket now did not cover her feet anymore. Her body filled out and she looked more like a young woman than a little girl.

Edward tried hard not to notice how those changed affected him. He watched as her companion also grew in size in relation to the girl's size. The creature's fur tinted blue at the edges and seemed to have a soft glow about it. It's teeth got longer, and he would swear, sharper. Runes etched in blue seemed to appear out of nowhere on the beasts' face, and legs. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before.

As the days passed, he noticed the crystal blanket was beginning to slow its pulse and dim and fade. It was all very curious. His mother would stop by and inform him of the progress of healing of her people. It seemed it was going along faster.

The next morning after he returned from his meal, the blanket was nothing but an opaque shadow over her. The crystals from the infirmary returned to the original, but instead of joining with it, they molded themselves into a heart shaped jewel. Which then settled upon a podium beside the lady.

Edward quickly rushed from the room seeking out his mother.

"I believe it's almost time mother!" He spoke in a rush and as if he was out of breath.

"The crystals returned and have formed the jewel. A placement must be made quickly!"

His mother nodded to him, placing a firm hand upon his upper arm to sooth him.

"We will see to it son, but you must tell us about the jewel, yes?" He groaned, knowing he had gotten ahead of himself in his excitement.

"Oh… oh yes… it is in the shape of a heart mother…a beautiful and enchanting blue heart! What does that mean, I've never heard of it taking the shape of a heart!"

His mother grinned, shaking her head "I'm sure it is something important you will find out later. Now off to your chosen one, and let us handle the rest. You wouldn't want to miss out on her waking now would you?"

He ran off groaning at her chastisement while giggling at him as he ran off. He smiled knowing how much his mother was enjoying this.

It seemed as soon as he closed the door to the small room, the blue hue dimmed to a mere translucent mirage in front of him. It had finished what it set out to do.

He rang his hands together over and over as the pair began to stir from their slumber. Whispering to himself but hoping they might have heard him as well.

"Please wake up, we are so excited to meet you."

It took a few more hours until his mother came in. She held in her aged, petite hands a beautiful tiara. It was dainty, like the feminine form in the bed, made of strong silver, intertwined with the smallest of gemstones in, blues and teals, emerald even some deep topaz stones that looked brown against the blues. Silver wires wrapped with delicate strength around the stones, with leaves made as if they were supporting the heart with a supportive loving caress. He looked to his mother and gently lifted it from its perch. The stone glowed softly in his hands.

"Mother, this is breathtaking, how did you do this so quickly?"

She smiled at him and palmed his hand as only a mother would.

"Oh my dear boy, when we knew what the stone had picked for your and the new queen's colors would be, we immediately started picking out the extra stones. As soon as she arrived, I immediately described her to our masons. They sketched me some pictures and I just felt, so strongly, that this should be the design. It seems very natural, and petite with a quiet strength, as I imagine she will have."

He nodded his agreement to her "I think you're right mother, it's beautiful. I'm sure she'll love it, and I thank you"

Just then a whimper and a small gasp was heard. The pair looked up and there was the beast licking at the female's face, his tail wagging furiously as she was holding herself up on the bed on her elbows, staring at them.

Chocolate blue eyes with bright blue flecks stared intently into emerald ones. His mother had to quickly take the tiara from him, lest he drop it on the floor. She winked at the girl with a motherly smile and quietly showed herself from the room.

Edward felt as if his knees would fall from beneath him so struck by her beauty he was. He took a few steps towards her, only to be met with a fierce growl.


End file.
